I Can Feel You for Aidorockz
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: AIDO x OC... Ashlen Baker is witch. Witches are nearly extinct, and her particular line is. When met with Aido, a flamboyant Night school student, what will ensue? What if the council got involved? OC belongs to Aidorockz .
1. I can Feel You

**Title: "I can feel you" A Hanabusa Aido One-shot for Aidorockz**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Nu-uh, you has to read to see, yes?**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Vampire Knight, for if I did, Hanabusa Aido "Idol" would be the main character.**_

_***{} Or () = what your thinking...**_

_***The mention of sugar blood is based on another Aido story I am currently writing. It isn't posted yet, but it will be soon. (Just so you don't think I stole it, lol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: I CAN FEEL YOU**

You sighed as you stared up at the ceiling of your room. Though you were a human, you had to bunk in the Moon dormitory, but since you ARE a human, you had to bunk alone. The reason you were put here is still unclear, but you think it's because the headmaster thought you were a little abnormal. If only he knew. You came from a very strange family. A rival clan, out of jealousy, had killed them, while you narrowly escaped with your newest learned spell. That's right, you're a witch. An exceptionally good one at that. You were placed here by the court system, because of your excellent grades, with some of the money that was left behind by your parents. {_Being as though I'm immortal, I don't suppose vampires should concern me_} you thought. But one, however, did. Not that you were ready to fully admit it. Your thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at your door. You sighed.

"Coming!"

You lazily pulled yourself off the bed and dragged yourself to the door.

"Who is it?"

*****_Knock, knock_*****

You frowned.

"I said who is it!"

"Open up the door, Ashley." Came a bored voice.

You did as commanded. Shiki stood, thoughtfully chewing a piece of pocky. You smiled.

"Hello, Shiki. What are you doing up?"

He half smiled back at you.

"Why aren't you in class?" He asked, still smiling.

You flinched. {_I had a feeling…)_ You crossed your arms.

"I decided to skip a few periods, why?"

He shook his head.

"That's not good."

"Why does it matter?"

"You should go. Kaname wouldn't like this." He stressed.

You resisted the erg to turn him into a piece of pocky.

"That's not his business." You spat.

Though you knew it was.

"What, are you monitoring my every move? Watching my comings and goings now?" You sputtered.

"Actually," Shiki began, clearly amused, "the headmaster was looking for you."

_{Damn…} _

"Thanks, then." You resigned.

He nodded and walked away, munching on more pocky. You shut the door.

"Well… Better get my uniform…. Where did I throw that…."

You flicked your wrist, and it flew to you from under various piles of clothing.

"Mmmhmm!"

You quickly dressed and started down the hall. You were almost to the big front doors, when you found your feet couldn't move.

You looked around seeing no one. You sighed.

"Aido!"

You heard laughter from the shadows.

"Aido, I have to go."

He came towards you from the shadows. He stopped in front of you.

"You don't have time for me, Ashley-Chan?"

He pouted. You sighed.

"Not right now, Aido."

He caressed your throat.

"We could make time. Time enough for me to drink your blood..."

"Aido, let me go, or I'll make you."

He smiled at you.

"Will you? And you can resist me?"

He lowered his head towards your throat. {_What is it with all these damn vampires being awake at 11:30 am?}_ You put your hands on his chest, put all the power you could muster (Both physical and mystical - Author note) and shoved. He fell to the floor and slid to the wall. You ran out the door and across the school property. {_I shouldn't have done that…but he deserved it. Holding on to me like that…}_ a blush crept across your face as you remembered how little space there had been between you and Aido. How close his face was to your neck… You quickly banished these thoughts as you neared the Office. You knocked on the door and entered.

"Ah, Ashley! Hello dear!" Said Cross cheerfully.

"Good Morn- err…Afternoon Headmaster..."

"Yes, it is the afternoon, isn't it?"

He gave you a teasing smile. You stared at the ground.

"Why aren't you in your classes, dear?"

"I wasn't feeling all that well. Really tired…"

"Well then that seems perfectly reasonable. Next time, send word."

You breathed a sigh of relief.

"But since you seem to be feeling better, why don't you go to class."

You nodded.

"Thank you, headmaster."

You went to your classes.

*Later*That*Night

You had returned early from your classes, having been ahead in them. {_I don't see why everybody fusses about my attendance when I'm doing fine, regardless…}_ You entered the Moon dorm. The vampires were descending the stairs on their way to class. _{Damn!}_

You tried slinking by against the wall. You crept closer to the stairs. Suddenly, you found your feet couldn't move again.

"Damn you, Aido!"

He approached you again. The front hall was almost empty. He went to move a strand of stray hair out of your eyes. You attempted to shove him again, but found your arms couldn't move. He brushed the strand away and smiled.

"No, not this time."

"What do you want, Aido?"

"To talk with you."

"You didn't have to freeze me for that!"

"Yes I did. After this morning, would you really have waited for me to talk?"

You knew he was right.

"Speaking of which…" He breathed.

He leaned forward so his face was inches from yours. Your heart thumped painfully in your chest. _{But I'm not…. Its not fear? But then…}_.

"How did such a pretty, frail human, find so much strength?"

You gulped.

"Haven't you heard of adrenalin?" you protested weakly.

He grinned and shook his head.

"I don't think so."

He stared into your eyes. Suddenly, he flew across the room. You could move. Kaname stood in front of you.

"Are you ok?"

You stared in surprise. Kaname smiled at you. Your shock slid into a glare.

"I can handle myself, Kaname sempai."

It took all you had to make it sound even the slightest bit respectful. His smile remained in place, but his eyes grew dark.

"I'll keep that in mind, then."

He turned swiftly and walked to where Aido was just getting up. He grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out the door. You were alone in the hall.

*A few hours later*

You lay in bed again, staring at the memorized creases in the ceiling overhead. _{What was that today? I wasn't scared of him, but my heart beat like a techno drum! …. I couldn't possibly…that would be disgusting… And amazing. What's wrong with me?} _You rolled over and slowly fell asleep.

You woke several hours later to a chill. {Why is it so cold?} You pulled the blanket tighter. Then, you heard the window close.

*Next morning*

You pulled yourself up early so you could be at school on time. You pulled on your uniform and went down stairs. A few vampires still hung in the hallway by the front door. Two of them being Kaname and Aido. You sighed, and continued to progress forward. Aido looked toward you. You gulped. He looked away again. You stopped. _{What's with him?}_ He didn't look back. This made you curious. _{I've got time till class…} _You started towards him. You got about half way there, when Ruka jumped in front of you. Though her face was soft, her words were not.

"Where are you going, human?"

"To talk to Aido…"

She nodded. You made to move past her, but her arm shot out, blocking your path.

"I can not allow you to do that."

You glared at her.

"Well, then it's a good thing I don't need your permission!"

You started around her, but she leapt in front of you again.

"It was Kaname-Sama's orders that Aido stays away from you. The same goes for you."

"I don't care. He doesn't own me. Not like Yuki."

She cringed, like you knew she would, at the mention of headmaster cross's adoptive daughter. Her expression was now fierce.

"Kaname's word is law. Those who disobey will be punished."

"You're going to fight me?" You asked in mock surprise.

You glanced in Aido's direction in time to see him look up at you curiously. Kaname still had his back to you. Ruka stepped in your line of vision. _{I can't fully fight her in front of them and not give away my secret…}_ She raised back her clawed hand, prepared to swipe and brought it towards you. You flinched down.

"Oh!" you squeaked, preparing.

You waited for the blow. It never came. You slowly opened your eyes.

"What-"

Aido held Ruka's arm back. She looked at him blankly.

"Aido-" She began

"Ruka, shut up." Aido demanded.

She went to yank her arm away, but her entire right side was quickly covered in ice, holding her to the ground.

"Aido!" she shouted.

But he ignored her. He advanced towards you.

"Ashley…"

Kaname was instantly there, blocking his path. Aido didn't seem to notice.

"… Are you ok?"

You stared, surprised. Your heart fluttered. Kaname half turned to you.

"Are you?" Kaname asked.

You nodded weakly. He turned back to Aido.

"You're late for your classes…Ashley..." Kaname said quietly.

You stood still for a few more moments, and then broke into a run. You ran all the way to your class.

Later*that*evening*

You'd blocked your thoughts all the way through your classes. You needed to focus so you could leave early again. You'd run through the halls to your dorm room. You quickly changed out of your uniform and into your comfy cozies. You curl up in bed. The memory came back in a violent splash, from the strange attitude of Aido, to Ruka, to the almost attack, and then, finally, the only good memory in the past few days. _"Are you ok?" A _certain giddiness flew through you. But then, you remembered what you'd learned. _"It was Kaname Sama's orders that Aido stays away from you. The same goes for you."_ Your heart thumped painfully. You felt a tear fall, but only one.

"He can't decide this for me!"

You thumped your fists on your pillow. It made a strange crinkle noise. Inside the pillowcase was a piece of paper. A drawing of you sleeping.

"The hell? Who the hell has been in my room?"

You looked at it more intently. It was good, very detailed. Whoever had drawn it, either had an extremely good memory, which was doubtful because this was in your room, or they had stood here, perhaps right over you, and drawn what they saw. You stared at the picture, as if searching for recognition. You found none, other than its spectacular resemblance to you. You glanced at your mirror on the wall. Every aspect was identical in the picture. You brushed your brown hair out of the way to examine your green eyes. Their shape perfectly mimicked. You slowly lay down again, though very much awake. You felt like you'd never sleep again, knowing that someone had been here while you were. You fought until around 11:30, but it had been a long day, and you couldn't fight off sleep anymore. You slept lightly for a few hours. You awoke quickly when you hear your window creak open. You jumped up in alarm.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"I know you're there, I heard you."

"Don't scream…"

Aido walked out of the shadows in the corner, closely followed by Kain.

"What-"

Aido stepped closer. His eyes shaded red. Kain's hand grabbed his shoulder.

"No closer than this. Not until you're calm..."

"I know."

His eyes mellowed. He continued to stare at you. You clutched the sheet around you protectively. He smirked at you.

"So cute."

You glared.

"What do you want, Aido."

Aido smiled bigger and sat backwards on your desk chair.

"To talk."

"Aha…" you said, "The last time you wanted to talk…it ended very badly.

"I have permission to be here, you could at least allow me this."

"And if I say no?"

Aido laughed.

"If you can resist me."

A blush rose to your cheeks and you knew you couldn't.

"Ah. That's so perfect. Innocent beauty."

Your hand shot to your face, feeling the warmth there. Kain stood and walked to the window. He turned to you. You looked at him curiously.

"He's calm now. He doesn't need me here. Be safe."

With that, he was gone. _{Uh-oh} _Your heart went into overdrive. Aido turned his attention back to you.

"Excited?"

He chuckled to himself. You shifted uneasily, pulling the blanket tighter. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Don't worry. It's not your blood I lust after. At least not now."

He sniffed the air.

"Though… it does smell so sweet. So sugary. It's so terribly… tempting…."

"Do you have permission to be here alone, Aido?"

His grin faltered for a second, but only a second. He placed his finger to his lips.

"Shh!"

He stood and stepped closer, into the moonlight. His blond hair soaked it up, almost glowing.

"You're breaking my concentration."

"Your…concentration?"

He nodded, stepping closer.

"I have to ask you some things, but I … find it hard to resist…"

You instinctively leaned away from him. _{Why am I acting this way? I could easily keep him away.}_ That thought left a bitter feeling in your stomach. Your heart sped even faster at the thought of the opposite. He froze, tilting his head.

"Why does your heart do that? I can't smell any fear…."

He smirked again, his serious expression dimming.

"That answers one question…"

You blushed as you realized what he meant. He stepped closer again. Two more steps and he'd be at the bed.

"And… W-why does t-that m-matter to you?"

"Because, as I said, it's not only your blood I lust after tonight."

His eyes fell lower than your neck. You pulled the blanket even tighter.

"No, you said it wasn't my blood..."

Aido shrugged. "Things change."

"What?" you asked.

"I return your feelings."

_{My feelings… But….}_ and you knew you had them. A wave of new feelings swam through you. Your grip on the blanket loosened.

"Tell me what you're feeling."

You deliberated.

"I….don't know…"

He stepped forward. _{One more step…}_ Your heart thundered. He froze and closed his eyes.

"So sweet…."

He opened his eyes. They flamed a reddish orange.

"You do know… tell me."

You fought for words.

"For a long time…. since my parents died…. I haven't been able to feel anything…but…. I can feel you…."

You looked down, blushing. When you looked up, he had closed the final step. He was grinning smugly down at you. You felt a little angry.

"What's you other question?"

He paused.

"I don't know how to ask…"

"Just do it. I told you…you tell me…"

He looked around the room.

"Would you let me taste you…"?

You froze. Then, you found yourself nodding. He froze too, in sheer shock, before slowly sitting on the bed next to you. Apparently, he didn't need to ask twice. He slowly raised his hand to cup your chin, while with the other, slowly pulled the blanket away from you. He then wrapped his other hand around your waist, keeping your gaze. He pulled you against his body. He brought his lips against yours, brushing them gently. He pulled away and gently tilted your head to the left. He brought his head down and licked your throat tenderly. He brought his hand up from your waist and placed it on your shoulder blades. He sank his teeth into your throat.

"Ah!"

Though it was painful, a fire burned through your body. You wrapped your arms around his back. You heard the sound of the blood leaving your body and entering his mouth. He drank hungrily, tightening his grip on your shoulders and neck. You felt yourself growing weak. He pulled away licking his lips.

"Just like sugar…"

He licked all the remaining blood on your neck. He began to pull away, but you tightened your grip on his shoulders. He grinned down at you.

"Yes?"

"Stay…" you pleaded.

You leaned your face towards him. Without further prompting, he brought his lips to yours. His kiss grew deeper, his tongue exploring your mouth. The metallic taste of blood filled your mouth. You briefly wonder how it tasted like sugar, but that thought was quickly banished. You bushed yourself against him with such force that his hand left your back to support you both on the bed. Then, he let his hand go and let you both fall back. He shifted you around so you were underneath him, him between your legs. He continued to kiss you passionately. He began to kiss your throat again, drawing small amounts of blood, which he eagerly lapped up. You moaned and he smirked against your neck.

"Will…it hurt?" you asked quietly.

Aido mumbled against your skin, still eagerly lapping.

"Will what hurt?"

"This..."

He looked at you.

"You haven't…"

You nervously shook your head. He laughed.

"This should be interesting…"

He went back to your neck.

"But…will it hurt?"

"No more than my 'kisses' do."

He nibbled your neck and you moaned again. He sat up and snaked off your nightgown. He slowly started unbuttoned his shirt, but unsatisfied with his progress, he undid his pants and left it at that. He gently pulled your underwear off of you. He positioned himself over you. He lightly bit your neck, causing you to arch your back, and he took that moment to move into you. You gasped, and it did hurt, but you felt strangely whole. In a few moments, you were moving with him. The bed felt so confining. So, you did the first thing that came to your blurred mind (Lust and blood loss are an interesting mix, no? – author note). You levitated both of you into the air. As you rose in the air, his movement's quickened and he was gasping. He held you as tight as possible.

"What… hh…are y- oh! You...?" Aido attempted

You didn't even pause.

"I'm a witch."

"I should have known."

With that, he bit you deeply, and you tightened as the orgasm overcame you both in the air.

Life with Aido would definitely be more fun, and though it wasn't love yet, it could very well get there. After all... there was plenty of time to find out...

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review ^.^


	2. Punishment

**Title: Punishment**

**Author: Jaden – Cyber Incision**

**Summary: This was previously a one-shot that was requested to a three-shot. Well, a sequel one-shot that I've stretched to a two shot ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but some fragments of the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Punishment**

**

* * *

**

*Yawn*

You stretched your arms above your head, enjoying the feel of your muscles tension. You yawned again and rolled over, stretching your arms in front of you. Your fingers brushed something soft and cool. You felt again. Skin. You opened your eyes wide. Aido lay on the bed facing you, smirking.

"Hello Ash."

You cried out and sent your power surging. He flew across the room. You bunched the blanket around yourself. He sat up across the room.

"The hell was that for?"

The fact that he was sitting on your dorm room floor naked made your whole body turn red.

"Cover up."

You flicked your finger and a nearby towel landed squarely on his lap. He smirked at you again.

"You choose now to be embarrassed?"

The heat in your cheeks was almost unbearable.

"You-." You swallowed. "You got a problem with that?"

"No", he said, his tone consistent. "It just seems a little late for embarrassment."

You stared at him, questioning your own sanity and decision making skills.

"Aren't we cocky this morning?" You asked, standing. Covered in your bed sheet, you made your way into your little bathroom, your fresh clothes floating elegantly behind you.

"Shouldn't I be?" his voice sounded less cocky as you shut the door.

You thought over the possible responses and decided he'd mocked you too much to deserve an answer. _{Which was yes.}_ Your silence left him silent. As you exited the bathroom, there was a knock on your door. _{I swear, if that's Shiki again… But it's Saturday…}_ You looked at Aido and he shrugged, clearly as confused as you were.

"Can I help you?" you called, ushering Aido into the bathroom.

"It's me," answered a deep, monotone voice.

You breathed a sigh of relief and called Aido back out.

"Come in." You sighed again.

The door opened cautiously. Even hearing your voice must not of reassured Kain, because his body visibly relaxed when he saw you unharmed. You raised your eyebrow, but Aido just laughed.

"What brings you here this early in the morning, Kain?"

"I should ask you the same question. What are you still doing here? If Kaname had found out-"

"Did he?" Aido cocked his head to the side in mock concern.

"No, I've been covering for you, but it is Kaname, so you should go, before I get punished for this."

"Oh, so it's all right for me to get punished then, dear cousin?"

"You should be used to it by now." Kain smiled.

Aido let out a soft harrumph, and buttoned his pants.

He was suddenly beside you, he swooped and kissed your cheek. You heart speed as he smiled, his face still practically nuzzling yours.

"Goodbye for now, Ash." He whispered, stepping to the door.

Kain closed the door behind them. You sighed and twitched your finger, effectively locking the door.

"What the hell was I thinking?" You whispered to the empty room

You weren't regretting your decision, you just didn't know what you were supposed to be feeling. You decided you were feeling breakfast.

* * *

*** Later * On ***

**

* * *

**

You sighed as you pulled the covers snugly around you. Today had been very dull after the events of the past few days. You hadn't heard from Aido, which did admittedly hurt, but you knew you'd hear from him soon. It had been day after all. The only other interesting thing was the rumor of a rich grandfather of a night class student was visiting. You snuggled closer in your bed. You were almost asleep.

"Aido..." The sigh escaped your lips as you slipped into your dreams.

"_Do it! Destroy them!" The man commanded._

_You shrank back, your heart leaping in your chest. Your head swiveled as tears streamed down your face._

"_I wont!"_

_He smiled, but it wasn't calming. "You will."_

* * *

You jerked awake, your heart soaring and your breathing troubled. You put your head in your hands, then jerked them back. The deep crescent cuts from your fingernails burned from the salt of your tears. You shuddered and swept the blankets around your shoulders. You pushed yourself against the wall as your window slammed closed. You threw up your hands and saw the silhouette of a figure in the moonlight go flying towards your door and slam to the floor.

"OMPH!"

It stood slowly.

"Care to tell me why you just threw me across your room, Ashley?" The Voice belonged to Aido, who smiled viciously, his teeth illuminated fully in the moonlight.

You slowly placed your head in your hands again, but peeked at him sideways. "Why are you here, Aido?"

He shrugged and sat on the edge of your bed. "I smelt your blood. What's wrong."

You pulled your hands into your lap and rubbed them lightly against the bed spread.

"It's nothing. Just a dream. Shouldn't you be in school? Experimenting?"

He shrugged again. "Human cancer can wait. It's risky my being here anyways."

You stared straight at your knees. "Why?"

He was silent. You glanced up at him. He was staring at you.

"Takuma's grandfather is here. Asato-sama is checking his grandson's progress."

"Oh." Was all you said. You were distracted by the intensity of his gaze.

He gently grabbed one of your hands, bringing your palm to his lips. He lightly licked the wound, causing the blood to flow a little more freely. You knew you should be recoiling in horror, but you found yourself floating on happy memories, the horror of your dream near forgotten. Your locked door burst open. Aido pulled away but kept a grip on your wrist, pulling himself in front of you on the bed. Yuki and Zero Cross stood in the doorway, weapons brandished.

"Hanabusa Aido, you have broken the rules!" Yuki proclaimed, her palm up in a halting motion.

Zero entered the room, his eyes going from you to the man before you. "Her memory will have to be wiped." He remarked angrily.

Aido stood, releasing you, and took a step toward the school guard. Zero motioned to the door, which Aido hastily exited through, Zero's weapon at his back. Yuki walked quickly to the bed.

"Are you hurt." She asked softly.

You shook your head numbly, your face a mask of horror. Yuki sighed sadly, probably taking your demeanor as one of fear.

"We'll send someone up to take care of you." She sat on the bed and patted your arm.

"To erase my memories?" You whispered.

She didn't respond, just continued patting your arm.

"I know about the vampire. I already knew." You croaked hoarsely. "The headmaster-"

"Wouldn't want you to remember the attack." She finished for you. Se smiled her silly smile. "Do you want this memory to haunt you when you are at school? Here in the night door, when you try to sleep?"

"He wasn't attacking me." You continued as if she hadn't spoken. "The headmaster will see that. He can't be punished for a... _visit_. He CAN'T be!" You cried desperately.

Her eyes grew huge as she took in the secret meaning behind your inflection on the word '_visit_'.

"The penalty of sneaking around humans isn't up to the headmaster." She said sadly. "It's up to Kaname."

* * *

"You've been warned about this before." Kaname's face was it's ever neutral self, but his voice was stern.

"Forgive me, but you yourself gave me permission to be there." Aido responded.

"I gave you permission. Once. A day ago. That time is passed. And you weren't caught by me. You were caught by the day class guard. This is not something I can simply ignore with idol punishment."

_'Idol punishment?' _Aido thought, but said nothing.

The soft tap of expensive shoes began out in the hall. Human ears wouldn't be able to detect the sounds. They waited in silence, already knowing what would come through the doors. A tall blonde man with matching facial hair entered with a natural blue blood ease. His presence caused everyone to face the doorway, as if he was the new head of the room.

"The punishment for risking the knowledge of our existence is death, and nothing less."

Kain, who until this moment had stood on the sidelines quietly, started. All eyes were on him even before he spoke.

"The human in question already knew what we were. It would make no sense to punish him for a crime he didn't commit."

The man's eyes appraised Kain as if he were a piece of dust on his crisp suit.

"Taking her blood is the same offense. The human girls memories are to be wiped, or her life must be also taken."

"But she's not a normal girl," Kain strained to keep his voice even. "she has abilities that were thought to be dead to this world."

The man raised his eyebrows. "She's a witch, then? Witches are extinct. That much is common knowledge."

Kain shook his head. "Kaname-sama can attest to my claims. She is not a human. She is immortal, and her abilities are like nothing I've even heard of."

"That's absurd." Was all Aido said.

"Even the vampire in question denies your claims. Kaname?"

Kaname looked far away. "It's true. She has some powers, but whether or not they are as great as he claims..."

The room was silent.

"An investigation by the council shall follow. In the mean time, I ask you, Kaname, that no one," He looked pointedly at Aido, "be allowed near her."

With a slight nod of Kaname's head, the man started to the door. Ichijo, who had been about to enter, stopped abruptly.

"Asato." He said with a quick nod.

Asato gave an equal nod and walked past his grandson.

* * *

You sat in the dark of your room, tears cascading freely, though you hardly noticed. For the time being, you were allowed to keep your memories. However, the likelihood of ever seeing Aido again was nonexistent. There was a knock at your door.

"Go away!" You spat.

The knock came harder. You sighed loudly and threw the blankets to the ground with unneeded force. You stomped to the door, your feet thundering.

"Yes?" You snapped, yanking the door open.

Then darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. I guess just let me know what you think ^.^ I like it alright.**


	3. Unending Questions, Terrible Decision

**Title: Unending Question, Terrible Decision**

**Author: Jaden - Cyber Incision**

**Summary: Ashlen is in Captivity, her friends are getting blamed and she has to make a terrible choice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, or it's characters. Ashlen Baker belongs to Aidorockz**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unending Questions, Terrible Decision**

* * *

You groaned loudly at the burst of pain you felt as you gradually regained consciousness. You opened your eyes to slits only to discover you couldn't see two inches in front of your face. Your back ached from the cold tile beneath you, and your head throbbed in a particular place in the back. On attempting to cup the pain with your palm, you found your wrists were bound tightly in chains. You pulled yourself into a sitting position, grimacing at the pain that flamed in your ankles, equally bound. You raised your hands, almost ceremoniously, and flicked your fingers. Nothing happened. You tried again. The locks on the cuffs stayed in place. Your sharp intake of breath, mingling with the tiniest of sobs, rocked your insides painfully. You flicked your whole hands, disbelief and defeat fighting each other. You began straight up pulling against your restraints when you heard a quiet tsk from the other side of the room. Suddenly blinded by a burning bright light, you shrunk back against the wall, bashing your head painfully against the wall. Warm liquid trickled through your hair and down your neck. The quiet laughed that had began with your reaction cut short as the person in question cleared his throat. Then silence.

"I need help..." You tried. No, you weren't stupid enough to believe this person had nothing to do with why you were here, but you'd had to try.

You received no response, though you knew that behind that impenetrable light, you were being watched closely. And you didn't like it.

You flung your arms up hard and fast, focusing all your life and hope on the fact that the person (most likely male, as the voice was masculine) would fly into the walls behind him. Nothing happened. He laughed again and the light shifted from your eyes, to the side of you. Once your eyes cleared of the annoying dancing shadows, you saw that it effectively illuminated the room. You blinked several times and glanced around. You were against the back of a room with one door and no windows. A single table that held... Was that a search light? A fairly attractive man stood behind the table, not quite smiling, but not quite neutral either. He tapped something small, that had hung on the wall next to him, purposefully drawing your attention. He plucked it off the wall and walked calmly, almost exaggeratedly, at a slow pace to your side. Dropping to his knees, he presented a seemly pulsating stone, swirled in black and silver, lined in a bronze case and chain. The skin closest to the chain tingled, like painful pins and needles. You instinctively drew back. He chuckled without humor.

"This stone prevents your magic, little witch. As long as it's in the same room as you, you can't perform a thing."

You gave him the most even look you could manage.

"I'm not sure wha-"

"I already know what you are, Ashlen Baker. You are 17. You live in the moon dorms, though are 'apparently' perfectly human. Why would the headmaster put a vulnerable human there, where she could so easily be subjected to many forbidden things, unless he knew her to be capable?"

You started. Your head seemed to ache even more than before, and the sweat mingling with the cuts and blood on your wrists and ankles was less than pleasant.

"How do you know me?" You decided this was a safe question.

"When you are a vampire of noble blood, there's not much you don't know, or can, leastwise, figure out."

You nodded thoughtfully playing along.

"You don't seem very startled at the fact that I just told you I am a vampire." He actually sounded amused.

"I've lived in the moon dorm for a while. There's not much there that I don't know." You couldn't help but feel smug.

"So. You know Aido very well then?"

You froze. These, were the dangerous kind of questions you had been trying to avoid.

"No." But even to you, it sounded flat.

"When did you meet?"

"School is a very tedious process." You answered emptily. You had a bad feeling about why Aido might be involved. "It could have been at any time, and I don't remember."

"Girls like you, even living in the moon dorms, would jump at the chance to meet a guy like Aido. Smart. Attractive. Funny." That last one sounded strained. "You cannot tell me you do not remember."

"Sound's like you've got a crush on him yourself." You smirked. You couldn't help yourself, but he simply smiled flatly.

"Not for the likes of Aido. Kaname, maybe."

You stared open mouthed at his blunt confession. _At least I steered it away from Aido..._

"What is your average day like?"

You were instantly suspicious, but it wasn't exactly a dangerous question. Still, you answered it with some of your own.

"You do know it's illegal to keep me here, right? Why am I here? Who the hell are you? And what the fuck did I do?"

He answered without missing a beat. "It's only illegal if you don't want to be here. You are here to answer questions until I am appeased and decide what to do then. I am none of your concern as of now, and you did something very large, simply by existing."

You only took a second to form your retorts.

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to answer your questions. Especially if you wont tell me who you are, and what the fuck did my existence ever do to you?"

If you could just keep him going, maybe someone would realize, and come to your aid. At the very least, he would let something slip, something to help you.

"The answer to that, Miss Baker, is you don't know what you want, and trust me, it is in your best interest to be here. You will answer my questions, or those you hold dear may have to suffer your consequences, and lastly you were born. Your kind should never have of existed. I'd thought we'd killed you all. Menace." He spat.

You had frozen long before he'd finished, but it struck a cold lump in your chest.

* * *

Yuki Cross had been shocked to learn what had carried out right under her and Zero's noses. What made it worse, was they were now being held accountable for it, a claim previously made out by Asato himself who was not present at the moment. The case was not looking good in their favor, and the council wasn't happy.

"You can't blame these children for what happened!" Headmaster Cross pleaded. "The girl acted of her own free will. She knew what she was getting herself into, and she did it anyways. That is no fault of my children!"

There was a pause as everyone stared at everyone else.

"Unless I am mistaken, Headmaster, "A council member spoke. "These are not your children." He stared meaningfully at Yuki.

Yuki cringed, and Zero was visibly shaking with anger.

"They are my adopted children, this is true..." The headmaster stated with an attempt at respect. "But since the days they entered my home, they have been mine. My family. And though it is up to you to decide, as far as this school is concerned, they are of no fault."

The council stared placidly out at the accused for several minutes. Finally, they spoke again.

"We have granted Asato the permission to investigate the girl in question. Our final decision depends on his findings. You are the one clambering for peace, Cross. Surely you find no fault in this."

The headmasters head fell, but he nodded his agreement.

* * *

You cried out and yanked at your restraints as he lashed at you a third time.

"HOW DO I HARNESS YOUR ABILITIES?" Asato yelled.

"I don't know!" You cried for the billionth time.

You flinched again, expecting another lashing. When nothing came, you peeked out slowly. He was staring at you hard.

"You can utilize these abilities whenever you want?"

You nodded.

"The power of the elements, no matter the weather, or your emotional state?"

You nodded again.

He went and sat in the chair by the table, behind the light and was silent. The silence was unbearable. Without even the ticking of the clock to make even the fractional noise, and with the light, blaring into your eyes no matter where you looked, you thought you would soon go mad. Finally, after an eternity of waiting he stepped again before the light.

"If you want to live, wretch, you will do as I say." He said so quiet it was hard to hear.

As you stared up at him, you felt yourself begin to shake, but set your face with determination.

"What do you want from me?" You whispered. Speaking any louder than that felt like it would shatter the world.

He exhaled deeply, almost a sigh, but it wasn't from apprehension. It was excitement. A moment that you didn't want to pass by too quickly.

"You will work for me. Just one tiny job. Use your abilities to my advantage and I will let you go."

Your breath caught, and your nerves tingled with an almost painful adrenaline.

"What's the job."

He smiled. You almost flinched from all the evil that smile contained.

"I need this school and everyone in it to... disappear."

You cried out in shock, but he cut you off.

"Your abilities are perfect for this. The weather did it, that's what they'll think."

He smiled down at you again, and seeing the question in your eyes, answered it.

"Because this school has become too much of a problem. Aido for one, and Kaname for two. If you do this for me, you will prove that you and your kind can be of use, should be allowed to live. I will let you go and never hunt you again. Should you refuse, I will kill you, right here, where you are chained and powerless. And every other of your kind that I ever meet again."

This was too much to take in. You could feel your eyes well with tears. Your heart raced and your breath was short.

"What about your grandson? Huh? You want him dead too? What about the day school students? Everyone? You want them all dead? Your sick! You are a murderer!"

"My grandson is no concern of yours! He is a disgrace and shall be dealt with!" He chuckled. "It is not me, who is the murderer, Miss Baker. It is you."

He turned on his heel and made his way to the door.

"I'll leave you to think about my terms."

He slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the third ^.^ I hope you enjoy it, Aidorockz! It's not the last chapter, just building up. Let me know what you think ^.^**


End file.
